Ichigo's alien cousin (adopted)
by Mew Suger
Summary: this is adopted from mewxcottonxcandy. Ichigo has a alien cousin and see why he's on earth K&I AND SOME P&L OC&OC AND T
1. Chapter 1

**Suger: hey everyone i adopted this story from Mewxcottonxcandy! so if you want to read that one first go to her page!**

**Alex: yes she adopted a story yet she has 5 or 6 going on right now!**

**Suger: Shut up Alex! Anyways read my verison of 'Ichigo's alien cousin'!**

Ichigo's pov

I have been dating Kishu for a month now and I was walking to Tokyo Dome to meet Kishu. He said to meet him there, that he had a surprised for me.

FLASHBACK FOR A MONTH AGO...

_Ichigo was waiting for the tree hugger at the train station. They were having a date that day. He was 15 minutes __late. 'Where is he?'Ichigo thought. She walk around and saw the tree hugger kissing an another girl! Ichigo ran up to him and slap him and yelled."You Baka! I can't believe you! I hate you!" Then Ichigo ran off._

_She ran to a park nearby. Ichigo wasn't looking where she was going and ran into,Kishu! "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."She sniffed. Kishu gab her chin and ask."Hey Koneko-chan whats wrong ?"Ichigo just look at him then cried into his shirt."Aoyama-kun was kissing another girl!"Kishu stared in shock as he petted her hair and told her it was alright. Then Kishu ask."Koneko-chan, Will you be mine then? I promise I will never cheat on you or and will always love you!"She look at him. She smiled and she said "yes" and kiss him on the lips. He quickly started to kiss back. That was the start of their relationship._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ichigo was half way there when a alien pop In front of her. He had Brown hair and golden eyes. He ask."Are you Momoyamia Ichigo." She nodded."My name is Aki. I am your alien cousin from your mother side. Your mom is half alien half human." Ichigo was stunned. She ask. "How do I know u r not lying."He said." I will be visiting your house tomorrow and she will tell. Cause when she is around another alien without their ears hidden her ears will pop out."Then he flew away.

Ichigo went t Tokyo Dome and he took her to a star light picnic. She love it! When he took her home he met her dad and her dad approved of him as Ichigo's boyfriend! Leaving the 2 shock. Kishu gave Ichigo a kiss goodnight and left.

(Im putting chapter 1 and 2 together from mewxcottonxcandy)

**The next day**

"Mom,some boy that said he is my cousin is coming over today. He is from your side from grandpa." All of the sudden Ichigo's mom drop the plate she was washing. Before Ichigo said anything, There was a knock at the door,It was Aki. She told him to come in. Then Ichigo's mom came in and alien ears pop out on the sides of her head.

ICHIGO'S POV...

I gasp at the mom had alien ears!"Ichigo I can explain."My mom said. I told her."Let me tell Kishu to come over real quick."Then I dash up stairs to my phone and called Kishu."Koneko-chan,hey what is it?"Kishu said as he pick up his phone. I told him to come over then hung I turned around I saw Kishu.I gab his hand and pulled downstairs to the couch.

My mom started."Ichigo your grandfather is not dead as I have told you he is a alien my mom is human, I am a hybird you are just sightly a hybird and will gain your alien powers in 2 months,on your 16th birthday.I was shock.

KISHU'S POV...

After Ichigo's mom said Ichigo would have alien yelled. "WHAT!"and look at her mom. "Im sorry I didn't tell you earilier." Ichigo's mom said. Ichigo look like she was about to blow a fused. I said. "Koneko-chan calm down." Then I patted her head,she soon calm down and told her mom she was a mew,we all talk for a little while longer when Ichigo asked Aki."So,Aki why did you come to earth other than to meet us.

NORMAL POV...

Aki told them that there was going to be Aliens coming after Ichigo for her to be their bride,they told the mews, Tartou,and Pai to go to cafe mew they were all there the 3 told them and the others went into shock though Lettuce was out of shock first and said, "Does this mean we will have to fight again." They all nodded and she put her head DOWN. Pai came over,Kiss her head and said. "Don't worry,we will fight toghter to protect her." "Right!We won't let them take our friend."Tartou said. Pudding came over and gab his hand and said."Yeah!We won't let them take "and she kiss Tartou cheek. They all agreed. "Minna." Ichigo said tears rolling down her cheek. Kishu put his arms around her waist kiss her neck and said. "I won't let them take u,Koneko-chan." Aki came over and said."I just met you cousin,I am not going to let them take u right after I met you."Ichigo started to cry tears of joy, and everyone went to the basement to get ready for the battle of their friend.

_**Suger: thats was sweet R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Suger: hey minna! im back and ready to write**

**Mina: mew suger onee-chan des not own anything ok. **

ICHIGO'S POV...

The week is up and me, Kishu,and Aki were walking to school. (Aki started that week to help protect Ichigo at school) We got out of school eariler and were surprised that there was a alien floating there. "Hello my name is Jun ,i am very please to meet you, Ichigo-san. I will be taking you as my bride." Said the alien. Kishu sneered. "You are not taking Ichigo!" Then he teleported me ,him, and aki to the others were in the kitchen talking. "There here" I said. "We met one is name is jun." They all look shock.

Before anyone said anything, another alien appeared. "Hey, Kitty cat. My name is Taji, im going to be your husband soon." That was when Kishu got relly mad me and him teleported to a field on the edge of tokyo. "This is really annoying, we cant go anywhere without one of them finding us." I said as the 3rd alien appear. "Whats up, names Katia, Your really cute and will make a perfect bride for me." And of course me and Kishu teleported again. "Do you think they have a tracking device on one of us." I ask him. "Dont know I go ask pai you need to transform just in case they come here. I nodded and then he left and all 3 of the aliens appear in my room.

"Yikes!" I yelled as they appeared. I ran out the door and started to go to the cafe and Pudding and Tartou were walking down the road. "Pudding,Tartou help me already!" I yelled at pudding transform and Tartou got out his weapon ."3 on 3 a lot more fair. you will not take Ichigo na no da" Pudding yelled. We started attacking them when Kishu and Pai came from behind. When they got there the 3 aliens left. "Wow, 3 aliens other than Kishu is weird. The weirdest thing is that they all have a different style, that they all like the same girl." we all nodded.

NORMAL POV...

They all went to the cafe to see something wrong Mint look worried. "What happened?!I had to work by my self." she yelled. "Thank you for worring!" Ichigo yelled at her they fought for a little while longer until Aki came in and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo your alright!" He said teleporting next to her to hug made Kishu very jelouse. "Ok Aki,You are making Kishu mad. I think you should get off before he kills you." Ichigo said and Aki got off quickly. "I think you guys should thank Tartou and Pudding If they weren't walking down the road then I would have been taken away." This made Pudding and Tartou blush as everyone thank them.

The rest of the day there was no attacks,until Ichigo, Kishu, and Aki got home to see katia and taji above the house. "Why are you guys here at 10 at night it is too late to be attacking." Aki yelled."We thought that we would attack once more time we will win." Katia said with a smirk. So we fought Katia and Taji and won.

**the next day**

Ichigo and the other mews were going shopping today. Ichigo put on a yellow shirt and a white skirt. She wave goodbye to her mom,Aki and Kishu. Before she left Kishu ask her. " Where you going Koneko-chan?" She told him that she was going shopping with the other mews."I going to come with you." And walk out the door with her. As they got to the end of the road they saw Taji there. "What do you want, Taji?!" Ichigo yelled. "You remember my name. Sweet. Today your going to become mine." He said as he dives towards Ichigo.

**Ichigo's pov...**

Taji was diving towards me. Kishu quickly pick me up and moved. We landed a few feet away and Kishu teleported us. We landed at the mall. I saw Lettuce and Pudding and called them. They came over and Lettuce asked. "What is Kishu-san doing here? No a fench but today is girls shopping day." I told them that he was going to help since he wont let me out of his sight. Pudding gave a wicked smiled. We walk over to Zakuro,Mint,Alex, and Iris. (Alex and Iris are 2 other mews.) I told them and they smiled too.

**2 hours later...**

Kishu was carring most of my bags. I had bought 1 bag of make up,2 bags of shoes, 4 bags of clothes, and 1 bag of candy. "Now I know why Pudding was smiling." Kishu sighed. He was carring 6 out 8 of the bags. I knew him and he would look in the bags. So i carried the candy bag and 1 of the clothes bags. We walk over to the cafe to get some cake. When we got there we saw Katia. So, before he saw us we teleported into the cafe. We got the cake and teleported home.

**Normal pov...**

When kishu and Ichigo got home. They put the stuff in Ichigo's room and then ate dinner. When dinner was done Ichigo went to take her bath. She was in there for a while then the others heard her scream. They ran to the bathroom to see her wrap up in a towel. Katia was above the bath. Ichigo yelled."What the heck are you doing here?! you're more of a pervert than Kishu!" This made Kishu laugh."Wow, coming from Koneko-chan then it must be true! I only watch her sleep! but you go in the bathroom with her!*everyone looks at him and he stops laughing* Ok, Koneko-chan go get dress while we take care of him." She smiles and nods at him. As she went bye she kiss him on the cheak and left." Now im pumped!" Kishu smirk and summon his swords. Aki got out his 'Tiger claws' which look like kishu swrds but were red and orange. Then they start battling and beat Katia. Once Ichigo came back they went and watch a movie.

**Suger: ok i have to think of some ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suger: hey minna! im back and ready to write**

**Mina: mew suger onee-chan des not own anything ok. **

**Suger: right so enjoy! :p**

* * *

Ichigo, Kishu and Aki were walking to school. Today was friday and they were all excited. They had not been attack by any aliens in the past week. Ichigo was really happy because she had a date with Kishu after school and the next day she was going shopping with Alex,Iris and Lettuce. As they got to school they saw Jun floating above the school. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo hissed. He smirk. "I thought that I would come see u. We haven't seen each other in a week." Ichigo whispered to Kishu and Aki."Best week in my life." They nodded back. "Today, Ichigo you will become my wife and not some peasant wife." Jun said as he got out his weapon. Ichigo transform and Aki and Kishu got there weapons out. "No way am i going with you! So you might as well go back to your planet!" Ichigo yelled at the floating boy. Just then Katia and Taji appeared beside him. "Hey Kishu, aki want to try that idea that I thought up. Right now I really don't want to fight these guys." They nod and gab ichigo,Then they teleport off.

They appeared in their school since no one was their. "Now Aki,I have a question for you. Are those guys princes or somethin since they did talk like their were?" Ichigo asked Aki. Kishu was looking at him too. Aki nodded and said."Yes they are, They are the 3 princes of our planet. I was one of their workers and that is how I found out they were coming." Kishu and Ichigo were shock. They did not know any of this. That was when Ichigo pendet rang. "Ichigo, It Alex! The aliens are attacking the park! Come quickly!" Alex said though the pendet. "Ok we're on our way. (changes again.) Lets go boys." They nod.

Ichigo's pov...

We land at the park and there was Taji,He was commanding a hugh bird and cat like animal. He sees us and smiles. He says. " Hey there, My little hime. Today, you be mine." Then he sent the chimeal animal at us. Kishu and Aki jump one way I jump the other way. Then Taji came behind me and knock me out. "Ichigo!" I heard Kishu yell then I was out.

Kishu's pov...

"Ichigo!" I yelled as I ran over to her. Taji pick up Ichigo and flew higher in the only to be stop by Pudding and Tartou gabbing his legs. "We will not let you take Ichigo onee-chan. nanoda!" Pudding yelled as he tried to shake them off. While those 2 were distracting him I jump into the air and gab Ichigo. "Hey!" Taji yelled at me. I told him. "I will not let you take Ichigo!" Aki took ichigo as I got out my swords and lunged at him. I sliced his arm and his leg before he teleported away. I landed on the ground as Ichigo started to wake up. I ran over as she said. "Kishu...what happen?" I told her what had happened and we brought her to the cafe. I sat down and laid her in one of the beds. She soon fell asleep.

normal pov...

downstairs at the cafe...

"Hi im Aki. Ichigo alien cousin." Said Aki to Alex and Iris. This is the first time he has met them since they just join the team. "Im Alex and this is my sister Iris." Alex said pointing to Iris. "We're from america." He had learned that was somewhere else. Though he didnt know where. While they were talking, The others were getting ready for the day.

1 hour later Ichigo and Kishu came down from upstairs. Making all the customers shock to see her with a black eye. Everyone ran over to her and ask her if she wa alright and she should be in bed. "Guys, Im fine. You know that im strong. A little black eye won't hurt me. " Ichigo said as she smiled. "I tried to keep her up there but she didn't want to stay." Kishu said. "She wont listen." They all laugh.

Everyone then started to not let Ichigo out of their sight after the incdent from their last battle. They had not gotten attack since then also, but they havent let there guard down. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without kishu outside the window. She wish she could go somewhere by her since that battle and her black eye she got, She couldn't. Soon though that paid off.

(3 days later)

It had been 3 days since they had last seen them. Though when Ichigo,kishu,aki,alex, and iris were walking to school. (Alex and Iris go to Ichigo's school.) Jun appears at the school and sends a chimeal animal that looks like a seal. ( look at episode 5 on tokyo mew mew and you will see it) "Jun! What are you doing here!" Ichigo yelled at the alien while holding one of her cluches in the air. Jun look at her, he did not know why she had the cluches. "What happen to my princess!" He said. "First im not your princess! second Your brother did this to me. and third Go away!" Ichigo yelled at the boy. She really did not want to fight right now. Though Surprisly he left. "That was weird. they leave without a fight." Alex said now gabing Aki's hand again. "Maybe he went to kill his brother." Kishu said. They all shugged and went into the school.

The whole day Ichigo was treated like royally. She didn't have to do school work. She was able to sleep during the class. The teachers gave her ice cream to eat at lunch! "Ichigo, your so lucky! I want some ice cream!" Iris said Staring down Ichigo's Ice cream. "U can have some if you like there's enough for you guys too." Ichigo said with a smile she love to share with her friends. "Really! Thanks Koneko-chan!" Kishu said and kissed her cheak. She blush madly and said. " it's ok. I cant eat it alone." After they finish their ice cream the bell rang and they went inside. The rest of the day went by fast and soon Ichigo,Kishu, and Aki were going to bed. (Kishu and Ichigo sleep in the same bed. Aki sleeps next door.) "Today was fun." Ichigo said to Kishu. "Yes it was. Though everyday is fun with you around." Kishu says and Kisses her she kisses back. "Night Koneko-chan" "Night Kishu." And they cuddle next to each other and fall asleep.

* * *

**suger: sorry it took so long but I finally posted this chapter. I shall see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Suger: sorry it's short and late. I didn't have lots of time. Own nothing review!**_

* * *

(Ichigo's p.o.v...)

I jumped out of bed and got dress. Today was my birthday! I was wearing a light pink strapless shirt with a kitten on it and a pair of jeans. Kishu said he wouldn't be here in the morning since he was finishing up my birthday present. I slid on the rail downstairs and ran into the kitchen where mom, dad, and aki were sitting. "Morning!" Aki hugged me as I sat down next to him. "Happy birthday cous! Your present is already at the cafe. We go after breakfast." I nodded as I bit into a strawberry pancake. "Happy birthday dear! We won't be able to go to your party due to work so your present is on the couch." I nodded. This always happen so it didn't bug me.

I finished eating my pancake and walked into the livingroom with my parents and aki behind me. There on the couch was a black kitten with a white spot on its eye and feet. "Kawaii!" I ran over to the kitten and started petting it. "What's your name little one?" {I don't have one yet.} I smiled at it. "Well we have to fix that. I'm ichigo. Ill call you patches. That ok" he nodded. {I like it.} my mom sat beside me and patches. "Ok dear we have to go. See you next week." I nodded. "Bye mum bye dad." They walked out the door and aki gab my shoulder. "Next stop. Mew mew café." And teleported away.


End file.
